The new girl: Jinx
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: This is a LashxOC story. the new girl has a lasting impression on Lash. Stuff happens when you fall in love. rated T but it might change to M. ppl need to write more lash storys.
1. new meat

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Speed said as the freshmen came in from the courtyard. "New meat."

"Yeah." Lash said leaning up against the lockers."Hello freshman welcome to Sky High, now were gonna need your 15 dollar new student fund."

"Yeah so you can help us out." Speed said getting up and running to them. Lash extended his hand to collect the money.

"Lash, Speed! Knock it off!" Coach Boom said walking over to the freshman."Go to the gym you two I need you to be the judges of the hero/sidekick sort ok."

"Fine." Lash said walking away.

"Whatever." Speed said about to take off before Coach Boom told him no running. He huffed and walked away to catch up to Lash.

"Dude this is gonna suck!" Speed said entering the gym to see Penny sitting on the bleachers waiting for the sorting to begin. They waved and walked up and sat down next to her.

"Yeah but we get to miss class all day!" Lash said. The freshman came into the gym followed by Coach Boom.

"Ok so now im gonna introduce the student judges that will be helping me sort you into the hero and sidekick classes. Ok so first Penny Sash, she has the power to multiply." Coach Boom said as Penny showed them her powers.

"Next we have Speed, his name tells his power and Lash he can extend his body for about a mile." He said.

"Actually its a mile and a half." Lash said looking at a girl with hot pink streaks in her long black hair. He winked at her and she smiled back. The girl was wearing a tang top that was black and had the same skull on it as Lash had on his shirt. She also had on combat boots with a black and white plaid skirt with black legings on.

"Ok, ok, now You first." Coach Boom said as he pointed to a guy with red streaks in his hair and he looked like the girl Lash was winking at."Name and power?"

"Name Crash Baker, power I turn in to iron." Crash said turning into iron and punching the floor making the building shake.

"Then why do they call you Crash?" Penny said.

"Im indestructible so I can be hit with anyhing and wont feel a thing if im powred up." He said.

"Hero!" The judges said and Coach boom agreed.

"Stand over to the side by the student judges." Coach Boom yelled."Ok you there in the hat."

"Me sir?" A boy asked scared.

"Yes name and power." Coach Boom yelled. The boy walked onto the platform.

"Im Gregory Hide and my power is spikes." He said pushing his spikes out.

"Do they pop out and shoot at anyone?" Speed asked.

"No." Gregory said.

"Sidekick." Coach Boom said. Gregory ran into the bathroom and cried.

"Ok you, Gloom and Doom your next." Coach said pointing to the girl that had the hot pink hair.

"Hey thats Ms.Gloom and Doom to you buddy" She said pointing at him and walking up to the platform.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Jinx Baker and yes im Crash's twin." She said annoyed.

"Ok Baker whats your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I jinxs things." She said."Watch that Beam over there." Sh moved her arm to it and a pink wave hit it and it fell down.

"Wow." Lash said under his breath.

"What?" Speed said not taking his eyes off the beam that was now laying on the floor.

"Nothing dude." Lash said not taking his eyes off Jinx. She looked back at him and smiled. Lash smiled back and blushed. Crash cleared his throat making the coach look at him.

"Whats wrong with you Crash?" Coach Boom asked.

"Thats not the only power she has." He said smirking.

"Shut up you magot!" Jinx said.

"Show me your other powers." Coach Boom said.

"Fine!" She said. She focused her stare on her brother and his pants droped to his ankels. He noticed everyone laughing at him but he didnt know why untill someone 'shouted nice boxers'. He pulled up his pants and turned to iron.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled at his sister.

"You asked for it." Jinx said.

"Your so gonna get it!" He said charging to her.

"Bring it on little bro." Jinx said jumping on top of another beam and smirking. He made a rock appear in his hand and threw it at her. She hit it with a pink beam and it broke into tiny peices.

"Jinx! Crash thats enough!" Coach Boom yelled sending a sonic boom at them making Jinx fall off the beam. Lash reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said winking at her.

"Oh someones in love." Speed said low so only Lash could here.

"Shut up you dork!" Lash said embarrassed. Then the bell wrang.

"Ok we will pick this up after lunch and Jinx your in the hero class." Coach said walking out. Speed and Lash went over to Jinx and Crash who were arguing about what just happend.

"Hi you two nice job fighting." Speed said. "Im Speed and this is.."

"Lash." Lash said putting his hand out for Jinx to shake which she did almost instantly.

"Hey what did mom say about getting involved with bad boys?" Crash said trying to pull Jinx away from Lash. She used her power to pick him up and throw him into a wall without breaking the stare from Lash.

"Do you know where the cafateria is?" Lash asked.

"No, I dont." Jinx said.

"Can I show you where it is?" Lash asked. Jinx nodded and walked with him out of the gym. Speed ran up to them and put his arm around Jinx.

"So you gonna help us mess with the sidekicks or what?" Speed said receving a glare from Lash when he put his arm around her.

"Uh sure. Sounds like fun, but why do you want me to help you?" She asked.

"Cause your powers are kick ass dude!" Speed said.

"Ok im in but is that all?" Jinx asked using her powers to move Speeds arm and twisting it behind his back making him cringe in pain. This made Lash smile and laugh at him.

'_He has a hot laugh to match that hot body'_ Jinx thought as she smirked.

"And because we need one more person to play save the citizen." Speed said as she let go of his arm.

"Yeah and all the other people suck so we needed someone good like you." Lash said.

"Ok im cool with that. Oops before I forget..." She said turning to Speed."You ever put your arm around me without my permission I will kill you got it?"

"Got it." He said running down the hall.

"Would you kill me if I put my arm around you?" Lash asked as they walked down the empty halls of sky high because everyone was at lunch.

"Now yes but if I get to know you better then I would let you do it any time you wanted to." She said smirking.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Lash asked. She looked at him confused. "You said if you knew more about me then I could but my arm around you."

"Oh well...do you have a girlfriend?" She asked shyly.

"No I dont." He asked looking at her."Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No but I have a band." She said smiling.

"You have a band?" He said shocked.

"Yep were call ourselfs Skullz and Bonez." She said proud of herself.

"Well im gonna have to see you guys preform one of these days." He said.

"That might not be anytime soon." She said.

"Why not?" Lash asked.

"We just lost our lead guitar player because of creative diffrences." Jinx said.

"That sucks. Hey you know I play guitar." Lash said.

"Are you serious!?!" Jinx yelled making Lash jump a little, he nodded his head.

"If you want I could play with you guys until you find a replacement." Lash said.

"You would do that for me?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah I mean I like you so yeah." Lash said then he relized what he said and blushed.

"You like me?" Jinx said blushing a little.

"Yeah, kinda." Lash said. She pushed him into a locker and kissed him hard on the lips. Lash was shocked but quickly responded and kissed back. She pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry Lash." She said.

"Thats ok. So I take it you like me too, right?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"So do you wanna maybe go out tonight to the Paper Lantern?" He asked.

"Sure i'll call you and give you directions to my house." She said excited. They finished the day and got all the same classes together and rode the same bus.

next chapter will be the date and some of the band. first sky high fanfic so be nice and tell me what u think.


	2. date

Lash called Jinx and got directions to her house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A little kid with gray streaks in his hair answred the door.

"Who are you?" He asked. Lash thought that he must of been about 7 or 8.

"Im Lash and im here to pick up Jinx."Lash said.

"Oh so your her boyfriend." He said.

"No well not really." Lash said embarassed.

"Then what are you?" The little kid asked leaning on the door crossing his arms.

"Im her friend." Lash said weirded out.

"Oh ok im her little brother Stormy." He said.

"Cool nice to meet you."Lash said.

"Yeah Jinx is up in her room. Its up the stairs last door on the end of the hallway and you can tell what it is by the signs on her door and the blaring music." He said going back inside and pointing up the stairs.

"K thanks." Lash said closing the door behind him and followed the music. He walked up the stairs and saw a couple more kids on the couch that were all yonger then Stormy. They all had diffrent color streaks in their hair. He shook his head when he saw Stormy go over and take the remote from the older of the two kids on the couch. They started to fight. He got to the top of the stairs and herd Fall Out Boy blaring from down the hall. He was a very big FOB fan too and knew the song instantly.

"Sugar were goin' down." Lash said under his breath and walked closer. Her door was open and Lash stood in the the door way leaning on the side. She was Dancing around in a tang top with cut up jeans that had skull patches on them all over the place. Then she took off her shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. Jinx was dancing around in nothing but her bra that Lash was very intrested in and he thought that it was cool because it was striped his colors. Black and white. Lash gulped and saw her take out a shirt that had long sleves that were black and then the body of the shirt was striped with hot pink and black much like his except for where the stripes were and the color. After she put her shirt on he reached his arm over and turned off the radio.

"What the hell?" Jinx asked shocked at the fact that her stereo turned off by its self.

"Nice moves."Lash said making Jinx jump.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"If im not mistakin', me and you had a date." Lash said smirking.

"Yeah I know but its 7:45 you said you were going to be here at 8:00." Jinx said putting her shoes on.

"Yeah so?" Lash asked.

"Why are you early?" Jinx asked back smirking.

"Im always early when im going on a date. Why are you so suprised at that?" Lash asked sitting on her black bed messing with her skull pillow.

"You just didnt chatch me as a good guy." Jinx said sitting next to him.

"Im only good when it comes to ladys that I like, hey my dad raised me to respect women when im going out with them." Lash said looking at Jinx.

"So if you respect me are we going out?" She asked blushing a little.

"If you want to then yeah." Lash said.

"I want to!" Jinx said excited. Lash laughed.

"So can we go now." He asked.

"Yeah lets go." Jinx said getting up and Lash followed. She closed the door and locked it. They went down stairs and Jinx ran into Crash.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Out." Jinx simply and started to walk away when Crash got infront of her again.

"Could you be a little more specific?" He asked.

"Ok, Ocean!" Jinx yelled and a little 3 year old came into the room. He had light blue streaks in his black hair.

"Yeah J?" He asked.

"Crash wont leave me alone." Jinx said.

"Ok." Ocean said and his eyes started to get a dark blue. Then out of nowhere water shot Crash out of the house and onto the lawn. Lash and Jinx started to crack up.

"Thanks Ocean I owe you one cutie." Jinx said leaning down and kissing Oceans cheek and he smiled and went back to the tv.

"Bye Crash." Lash said taking Jinxs hand and walking away.

"Wow that was the best water blast Ocean has done yet." Jinx said.

"Who were all of those kids?" He asked.

"There all my brothers." She said.

"Wow there must have been 5 kids there including you." Lash said shocked.

"Yep and there is 8 of us all together." She said.

"Whats with the streaks?" He asked picking up one of her strands of pink and droping it back down.

"I dont know all of my brothers have it too it kinda shows off our powers." She said.

"Are you the only girl?" Lash asked.

"Yep. Do you have any sibs?" Jinx asked.

"No just me and my dad." He said.

"What about your mom?" She asked. Lash sighed." If you dont want to tell me then thats fine with me."

"No its ok my mom left me and my dad when I was 3." Lash said as they crossed the street.

"Oh im sorry." She said looking at him.

"Its fine." Lash shrugged.

"My dad is always on tour so we never get to see him unless its a holiday or a special ocasion." Jinx said like it was no big deal.

"What dose he do?" Lash asked putting his arm around her shoulder hesitantly.

"He is a big producer in the music buisness so he goes around serching for new talent to add to his collection of hit artist as Justin Timberfake, Nelly Furlamo and Kelly Barfson." Jinx said trying to imatate her fathers voice. Lash started to laugh. She interlocked her fingers with his hand that was hanging on her shoulder and smiled up at him.

"God I hate pop music!" Lash and Jinx said at the same time. They laughed and blushed.

"So what other powers do your brothers have?" Lash said as they went into the restarunt and sat down.

"Well ok Stormy has storm powers, Ocean has water powers, Ember has fire powers, Muse has a weird power he has to use a guitar to make his powers come out and he can send sound waves to people like Coach Boom dose, and the baby his name is Bam because he can already make a bomb and hes 1 and a half." Jinx said taking a breath before continuing. "Then Kane has darkness as a power like me except he can always control his powers and a lot less powerful than me and I lose it kinda easy, Angel has light powers and him and Kane really hate each other."

"What did you mean you cant control your powers all the time?" Lash asked sipping his drink.

"Its only happend like twice but if I lose my cool i kinda have no control over my powers its like...some one comes inside my body and takes control of my power, but dont worry it takes a lot for me to lose it." Jinx said looking at Lash's face.

"Why did you lose it the first times?" He asked again.

"My parents got into a a big fight one night and me and Crash were up listening and then my dad was hitting my mom and I just lost it. Then the second time was when my older brother Level died in a fight. Thats when my family saw what I was capable of." Jinx said. When she got to her brother dying she had a tear falling from her eye but she wiped it away fast and got over it.

"Wow." He said shocked.

"Whats up Jinx?" Wrenn said before noticing that Lash was with her.

"Nothin' much you?" She said smiling.

"Same here. What are you doing here, Lash?" Wrenn asked rudley.

"Im here with my girlfriend." Lash said with venom.

"You guys no each other?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah Jinx this is the guy that helped out Royal Pain last year."Wrenn said

"You did?" Jinx asked shocked.

"Yeah I did and I have changed, just some people dont realize it." Lash said glaring at Wrenn.

"Cool!" Jinx said. Wrenn looked at her like she was crazy. Lash on the other hand smiled at her.

"Jinx you know your dads not gonna like that your going out with this guy." Wrenn said.

"So I dont care what he says hes never here so what dose it matter?" Jinx mumbled just loud enough so those two could hear her. Wrenn took their orders and went away.

"So do you like come here a lot?" Lash asked Jinx playing footsies with her under the table.

"No why?" She asked.

"Cus Wrenn seemed to know you pretty well and you have only been in S.H for a day." Lash said getting a little jealous.

"No hes my cousin." She said. Lash dropped all of his jealousy right there. After they were done eating Jinx grabbed Lash's hand and pulled him over to the park down the road. She got on the merry-go-round and used her powers to turn it at a slow speed.

"What are you doing?" Lash asked laughing.

"Playing what dose it look like?" She asked gigging.

"Just wondering." He asked. Lash jumped on it and sat across from Jinx. He reached his neck over with his powers and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and kissed back. She used her powers to move Lash's body closer to hers. He pulled away.

"What did you do that for?" He asked smirking.

"I dont know it just feels weird when your body is over there and your head is over here." Jinx winned. Lash shrugged and kissed her on the lips again. Jinx kissed back. Lash licked her bottom lip begging for access. Jinx let him in and then he wraped his arms around her lower half about 2 times and pulled her closer. They were making out for about 10 minutes when Lash's phone started to ring. He groaned and answred it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah dad i will be there soon."

"Ok, bye"

"Whats up?" Jinx asked him.

"My dad cant get into my apartment and speeds not there." Lash said.

"You have your own apartment?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah me and Speed got it sophmore year and my dad helps us pay the rent." Lash said getting up.

"Is it big?" She asked.

"Yeah it has 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen and a living room. Can I walk you home?" He asked giving her his hand to help her up. She smiled and they walked back to her house. When they got there, there were no lights on in the whole house.

"Crap we were out late." Jinx said going to the side of her house.

"What are you doing?" Lash asked watching his new girlfriend climb up a tree and opening a window to her bedroom.

"I dont want to wake up any one so im gonna sneak in." She said.

"Ok then." Lash said walking over to he side of the house and streching up to her window. "So this window always open?"

"Yep." She said sitting on the edge of the window.

"So I could just sneak in here in the middle of the night?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe but dont get your hopes up lover boy." Jinx said smirking.

"Whatever, anyway get ready for save the citizen tomorrow." Lash said kissing her hard on the lips. She pulled away.

"Ok I will bye babe." She said. He leaned into another kiss but she closed the window in his face. She laughed.

"Your so gonna pay for that." He said loud enough so that he was sure she herd him. She waved and he left.


	3. save the citizen

The next day at school Jinx came to school a little late and had to miss first period. So she was sent strait to gym to play save the citizen. Jinx put her hair up in a messy bun and headded out with the other girls from her class. She didnt have to look for Lash for long because he used his powers to grab her and pull her over to him.

"Ok Lash, Jinx, and Speed what do you guys want to be Heros or Villans?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Villans duh!" The three said at the same time. Coach Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Pick your victims." He said.

"We want Stronghold, Hippie, and...Peace." Speed said smirking. They heros went down into the arena and put on the pads. Jinx and Lash were talking about last nights events and Speed rolled his eyes having no one to talk to. Then finally the heros were done putting their pads on and took the ready posistions.

"Ready...Set...GO!" the coach yelled. Jinx looked at Layla and started to laugh.

"Whats so funny Jinx?" She asked.

"You actually think that your gonna beat me?" She said laughing even harder. The crowd made an oh sound. Layla got pissed at this and shot out vines from her hands. Jinx quickly moved out of the way sending a shot of pink beam towards Layla who unfortunately didnt move in time. She was hit with it and was sent flying back into the side of the arena. Jinx sensed something coming from behinde her so she turned around and saw a lamp post coming strait at her. She didnt have enough time to react and she was about to get hit when Lash used his arms to grab it before it hit his girlfriend. He grabbed Will and through the wall.

"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" Lash asked smirking.Will tried to punch Lash but he moved his body. He Smiled at Jinx as she went back to her battel with Layla. Jinx used her mind power to stop Layla from moving so she couldnt do anything. Jinx smirked. The clock had 5 seconds left 4...3...2...1...beep!

"Villans win!" Coach Boomer said writing something down on his clip board. Jinx unfreezed Layla and helped her up.

"Thanks for the help up." Layla said.

"Your welcome." Jinx said and shook Laylas hand. Lash ran over and picked Jinx up and twirled her around in the air. He put her back down and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The whole crowd went 'aw' and Lash glared at them and they all shut up faster then you could say quiet. The bell wrang and Jinx and Lash had science together. They had assigned seats and Lash and Jinx got seperated to other parts of the room, Lash had to sit by Will and Jinx had to sit by Layla.

"Hi Jinx." Layla greeted politly.

"Sup?" Jinx asked.

"Oh nothing much I just herd that we are going to have to do a lab project today. I hope I get partnered with Will." Layla said staring at him.

"Yeah what is it with you two? Are you guys going out or something?" Jinx asked putting down her pen that she was using to write Lash on her arm with.

"Oh me and Will? No nothing is going on."Layla said.

"You so want him." She said smirking.

"Yep." Layla said blushing.

"You gonna tell him?" Jinx said.

"Nope." Layla said looking down at her note book that was all green.The teache came in and sure enough there was a project to do. The partners went like this:

Will and Warren

Lash and Speed

Jinx and Layla

"Sorry but your kinda stuck with me." Jinx said to Layla. They started to work on the project that was to build a shrink ray. Jinx felt something poke her leg. She looked down and saw Lash's arm holding a note. She picked it up and smiled at Lash who put his arm back to normal and smiled back. She opened the note and it read:

_Hey babe,_

_Lets skip the rest of this class and do something more fun. _;

_Lash_

Jinx nodded to him and raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it Jinx?" The teacher asked.

"I dont feel all that well may I go to the nurse?" Jinx asked holding her stomach and making a about to throw up face.

"Yes." The teacher said. Jinx went out of the classroom and waited outside at the lockers. The next thing she herd was a lot of yelling and then Lash came out of the class with a note he crumpled up and threw in the trash.

"What was that all about?" Jinx asked.

"I got kicked out." Lash said moving closer to her.

"Why didnt you just ask to leave?" She asked.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" Lash asked smirking and placing his hands on her waits.

"You tell me." Jinx asked when she put her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard until they herd someone clear their throats behind them. The turned around and saw Principal Powers.

"What are you two doing?" the principal asked.

"Kissing duh!" Jinx and Lash said at the same time.

"Oh well come with me." she said walking them to the detention room.

'_Is this lady retarted? I mean really! Me and Lash...in a room...alone'_ Jinx thought.

'_Thank you Mrs. Powers now I can have Jinx all to myself' _Lash thought entering the detention room.

"Sit here and behave until the end of the day." Powers said locking the door and leaving.

what is gonna happen in the detention room? well ur just going to review to find out!

presley aka crash


End file.
